This invention relates to a wheeled container cart and, more particularly, to an improved cart for supporting and transporting a container.
Containers of different shapes and sizes have found widespread use for storage and transportation of materials. Containers in everyday use may range from the size of a shoebox to that of a 55 gallon drum. Depending on the size and shape of the particular container, as well as weight of the material in the container, the container can be difficult to lift and carry. Also, consideration must be given to protecting the material in the container during storage.
One example of such a container is a plastic recycling bin. These bins are generally parallelepiped in shape and are used to collect recyclable material such as newspapers, bottles, cans, jars, etc. As such, provision must be made to locate the recycling bin when not in use or while accumulating recyclable materials. Subsequently, when it is necessary to move the recycling bin, such as for curbside collection, the bin might be difficult to lift and carry due to weight or awkward size and shape.
Thus, there is a need for a device for improving the support and transporting of a container.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided an improved wheeled cart for supporting and transporting containers.
In one aspect, there is disclosed herein a cart for supporting and transporting a container. The cart includes a container carrier for removably receiving a container, in use. The carrier defines a bottom support, a rear support and opposite side supports, for surrounding a bottom, a back and opposite sides of the container, in use. Wheels are rotatably mounted to the container carrier for moving the container carrier over a ground surface. A handle is operatively associated with the container carrier for manually manipulating the container carrier over the ground surface.
It is a feature of the invention that the container carrier is of tubular metal construction.
It is another feature of the invention that the container carrier is adapted to receive multiple stacked containers, in use.
It is a further feature of the invention that the bottom support is inclined to bias the container, in use, against the rear support.
It is still a further feature of the invention that the container carrier has an open top and an open front so that the container can be inserted into or removed from the container carrier from above or in front of the cart.
It is still another feature of the invention that the handle is hingedly mounted to the carrier for pivotal movement between a folded position and an upright position. The handle comprises a pair of opposite handle arms hingedly mounted to the container carrier proximate each of the side supports and a cross member connecting upper ends of the handle arms. In the folded position the handle arms are supported on the side supports and the cross member is positioned frontwardly of the side supports so that the container can be inserted into or removed from the container carrier from above or in front of the cart with the handle in the folded position.
It is still another feature of the invention that the bottom support is spaced above the ground surface an amount related to a radius of the wheels to raise the container off of the ground surface, in use.
There is disclosed in accordance with another aspect of the invention a wheeled container cart comprising a frame for removably receiving a container, in use. The frame defines a bottom support, a rear support and opposite side supports for surrounding a bottom, a back and opposite sides of the container, in use, and an open top and an open front so that the container can be inserted into or removed from the frame from above or in front of the cart. Wheels are rotatably mounted to the frame for moving the frame over a ground surface. A handle is hingedly mounted to the frame for pivotal movement between a folded position for storage and an upright position for manually manipulating the frame over the ground surface.
It is a feature of the invention that the container carrier is of tubular construction. The side supports comprises side rails, the rear support comprises a rear cross member connected between the side rails that are rear of the frame, and the bottom support comprises lower rails. An axle shaft extends between the side rails and rotatably mounts the wheels. A front cross member is connected between the side rails at a front end of the frame. The lower rails are connected between the axle and the front cross member.
In one aspect of the invention, the rear cross member is at a higher elevation than the front cross member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention the front cross member is at a same elevation as the axle to provide a level bottom support.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention the front cross member is at a higher elevation than the axle to provide an inclined bottom support.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the specification and from the drawings.